Hiding Under a Desk
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: A continuation of episode 99! Ne, Kaido -- are you afraid of the dark? (Slight InuKai. Much teasing of the Kaido.)


A/N: This little odd thing takes place right after the events of episode 99. And what a delightful episode that was! Hehe. Poor Kaido...

****

Hiding Under a Desk

It was a little disturbing to wake up with a skeleton wrapped around his body, but once he realized that the skeleton was not, in fact, alive (although why he'd thought it might be, he wasn't really able to remember -- of _course_ the skeleton was dead...it _couldn't_ move on its own!!!) he had shrugged it off, taken a few deep breaths, and calmed himself considerably.

Okay, so he was afraid of ghosts. Big deal. A lot of people were afraid of ghosts. Just because he was a little superstitious didn't make him a wimp or anything, no, in fact, it just made him human...

Kaido let out a rather girlish shriek when he heard the classroom door open.

He cowered under a desk, shivering in terror, as he heard footsteps falling. With every second, someone -- or some_thing_ -- drew nearer to him. His heart was pounding. He forgot to breathe. He...

Was suddenly staring at a pair of very thick glasses, suspended in the air. No -- they were settled on the face of one Inui Sadaharu, who was grinning; although since he was leaning over the desk from the other side, his head was upside-down, and that grin could well have been a frown. Either way, it was quite frightening. For a moment, Kaido thought he was looking at Inui's severed head.

"I found you."

Kaido couldn't suppress a slight squeak. The severed head disappeared, there were some shuffling sounds, and then Inui was kneeling in front of him. Kneeling. He still had a body.

Kaido breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think someone might be a little afraid of the supernatural," Inui said, his grin turning into something rather like a smirk.

His statement was rewarded with a fierce hiss, and the scariest glare that Kaido could manage, under the circumstances. However, Inui was never phased by his glares, so he really shouldn't have bothered trying.

"You missed Fuji taking off the mask."

"What?"

"Fuji. He had no face because he was wearing a mask."

Oh. Well, that explained the rather terrifying sight that had caused Kaido to run out on the others. How embarrassing. (Inui noted the almost-blush of embarrassment on Kaido's cheeks, and wondered what the boy's reaction would be upon learning who the supposed cursed tennis racket actually belonged to. He decided he wouldn't tell him, but would wait until someone else did. It would probably be more fun that way -- that, and there would be other people around to restrain Kaido from killing him.)

"Are you going to come out from under there, or would you prefer me to join you?"

Kaido scrambled out from under the desk and got to his feet, rather clumsily. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. He didn't want to face Inui right now -- Inui, who could get to him at the best of times, and was probably going to have a fine time teasing him about his fears now that he'd discovered them.

Inui wasn't saying anything, though. Moonlight flooded in through the window, giving the tall boy an eerie look. Well, he was eerie even by daylight, so that was no surprise.

Wait a minute. Moonlight? Had he really been out for that long? It had been dark when he'd fallen asleep, but only because it had been raining outside. His parents were probably worrying about him by now.

"I have to go home," he said. 

"Yes, so do I. I've been looking all over for you," Inui said. "You're very good at hiding from me."

If there was hidden meaning in those words, Kaido didn't really want to hear them. He hurried past his sempai in a mad dash for the door. He wanted to escape from there as fast as humanly possible.

"Ne, Kaido. Are you afraid of the dark?"

Kaido paused upon hearing Inui's sudden question. Quite suddenly, Inui was standing in front of him again, blocking the doorway.

"You don't have to be afraid of the dark you know," Inui said. "There are no monsters around here."

Kaido hissed. Inui was wrong. There was one monster standing right in front of him, and it was the scariest one of all. What could be scarier than Inui, glasses twinkling in the moonlight? Kaido shuddered.

"I'll protect you from all the ghosts that try to haunt you," Inui whispered. His face was too close to Kaido's. Kaido didn't want to hiss, as per usual, in case he had bad breath, or ended up spraying spit all over Inui's face or something. Wait, that would _definitely_ get Inui to move, so why was he avoiding it? Argh.

"Inui-sempai. You're in the way," Kaido said.

"Oh? Sorry." Inui stepped aside. As Kaido brushed past him, he felt Inui's hand brush his cheek. That brought a blush to his cheeks. 

"What --" He turned to glare at Inui, who was smiling. Not a grin, not a smirk; but a smile (which was more disturbing than a grin or a smirk, really).

"Sweet dreams tonight, Kaido."

This time, Kaido hissed, and high-tailed it out of there. Inui-sempai was really _weird._ Although, when he thought about it, he really didn't mind it that much.

And yes, Kaido was just a little afraid of the dark -- but for some reason, the walk home in it seemed a little less scary after hearing Inui's promise.

~~~~~


End file.
